Generating virtual reality content for a 360° environment may be analogized to generating content that is displayed in a sphere that surrounds a user. Users that view the virtual reality content may experience virtual-reality sickness when viewing the virtual reality content. Virtual-reality sickness is caused by a difference between what a user views in a peripheral device and what the user's brain expects to feel. This is also known as a vestibular and visual mismatch and the most common symptom is nausea. Virtual-reality sickness is exacerbated when the users enter and exit multiple virtual reality videos, because the process of establishing equilibrium within a first virtual reality video, leaving the first virtual reality video, and entering a second virtual reality video is overwhelming sensory input for the user's brain to process.
Another problem with virtual-reality sickness occurs when a user is in the wrong location within a virtual reality video. For example, if the virtual reality video is of a mountain, the user may enter the video at the base of the mountain on the south side, but the user may prefer to enter the video at the top of the mountain on the north side. Having to move within the virtual reality video to be at the desired location may result in the user experiencing virtual-reality sickness. Previous virtual reality systems make no attempt to address this issue and reduce instances of virtual-reality sickness.